


Little piece.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Divorce, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, False Accusations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Moving On, Mpreg, Sad, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ...."You're breaking my heart..""Well pick it up and stitch it back together and you might somehow find a little piece that I still care about..."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Little piece.

**Author's Note:**

> A Stiles is accused of cheating on Derek but is innocent story..
> 
> It gets sad
> 
> Then it gets sadder
> 
> I honestly don't know if there can be any form of HEA for anyone in this one

..

..

"You're breaking my heart.."

"Well stitch it back together and you might somehow find a little piece that I still care about..."

It had hurt.. Like splinters of shattered glass piercing hos soul.

They had been so happy together.

Where had it all gone wrong?

..

..

Once Upon A Time..

After saving each other's lives so many times the realization that they loved one another hit them both upside the head.. 

It had been after Derek's eyes had changed from blue back to red.. The Alpha Spark inside Derek proving itself simply dormant, not lost.

With the change of Derek's status back to Alpha came more trouble.

And with more trouble came more life threatening situations for the packs of Beacon Hills.

So of course with more life threatening situations there came more need to constantly save each other..

But somehow Stiles and Derek seemed to save each other more than anyone out of the two joined packs.. Because somehow.. One was always there right when the other needed them most..

It was like a two-by-four to the back of the head for Stiles (and yes he knew what that felt like) when it suddenly hit him that he was in love with Derek Hale..

For Derek it was like being hit with a bat to the face when he realized how obvious it was.. He was in love with Stiles.. 

They had tip toed around the issue, avoiding admitting their feelings for fear of rejection..

Idiots..

Both of them.

But then..

One near death experience too many has a way of forcing tearfilled confessions out of people..

Derek had confessed his love for Stiles begging him not to die.. 

Stiles had lived and confessed his own love in return.

Within a year their Mating Ceremony was being blessed under a Full Wolf Moon .. Old Rituals performed.. Old Rites Claimed..

Stiles had worn nothing but the hide of a large buck downed by Derek.. His face had been painted with the buck's blood.. He had smelled like prey..

Derek had worn his wolf form as he ran through the forest in the great chase.

Stiles had been like a nymph in the forest.

Illusive.

As he danced through the trees on bare feet.

The old Gods kept his feet silent and swift. He gave his Mate a good run.

But in the end..

Derek earned the right to fill his Mate with his seed.

Panting.. Sweating..

Naked bodies..

Entwined on the forest floor.

No one to see but the moon and the old Gods.

Derek gave Stiles a Mating Bite as he breached Stiles with his enlarged knot. 

Stiles keened un pleasure and bit Derek in turn.

They spent a week naked in the woods.

After their weeklong Mating Ritual they were married in a public ceremony to appease friends and family..

Stiles had a sour stomach and couldn't stomach the champagne even though he had selected it a month prior while planning their family friendly wedding while also planning their naked romp through the woods for their secret Mating Ceremony.

Stiles had shrugged the sudden distaste for a champagne he had previously liked off as a heightened sense of taste a known possible side effect now that he carried the Bond Bite of Mated an Alpha Wolf.

Two weeks later and Derek was casting Stiles out.

Stiles's scent had suddenly one day changed and it been so intimately entwined with the scent of someone that Derek did not know that the only explanation was that Stiles had to have cheated on Derek with some stranger.. Another wolf.. A female wolf.. By the smell of it..

Stiles had been kicked out of both packs and ostracized by his friends and family even his best friend and his father hadn't believed him when he had professed his innocence.

"You are lucky I allow you to leave with your life.. A Bonded Mate cheating on who they are bonded to.. That's a grievous crime and should be punished by death!" 

"I didn't cheat on you!.. I never would!" Stiles had cried.

"Liar!" Derek gad roared "I can smell her on you.. Her scent is all over you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't been with anyone else but you!"

"Leave before I rethink my mercy and kill you. I assure you, such a punishment would be so fitting of the crime that not even your father could deny my right to your blood on my claws!"

"Derek.. Please.. "You're breaking my heart.."

"Well pick it up and stitch it back together and you might somehow find a little piece that I still care about... Now LEAVE! Leave the territory and do not return!"

Stiles had tried pleading his innocence to his father and to his best friend but even they wouldn't hear him out saying he was getting what he deserved their trust in him had long been chipping away after the lies Stiles had told his father in the beginning of all this madness then with the deaths and havoc caused by the Nogitsune then with Donovan's murder and the danger saving him from The Ghost Riders had posed.. 

No one would listen..

Even though he was telling the truth.

So with a heavy heart.. Stiles left.

Stiles ventured out of the area completely.. Figuring to let Derek and Scott just keep the entire West Half of The United States to themselves.. Who needed anything west of Kansas anyway?

He started working at a factory in Matoon, Illinois that produced pet food.

He took the job knowing that no one he knew would think to look for him there, if they ever came looking that is, and he figured that no self respecting Werewolf would work in a place that one, manufacturered dog food and two smelled like something that came out of a dead skunk's ass so he figured that he would never be at risk of running into a Werewolf at work and if he somehow did.. The smells of the factory would easily override any lingering scents of Pack, Derek and Supernatural Beings in general that Stiles might somehow still be carrying around even weeks later.. 

He used his first couple of paychecks to rent a cheap shoebox apartment barely big enough for even just him with the toilet literally three steps from his kitchen sink, his shower WAS the kitchen sink, well a shower head spray nozel beside the sink, his twin sized bed was three steps from the toilet and maybe six steps to the sink.. Accross the "room" from the sink was a microwave stacked on top of a mini-fridge.. There was a lousy excuse of a wall between the foot of the bed and the mini-fridge and on that wall was mounted a twenty inch television facing the bed so Stiles could lay in bed and watch television.. He mounted a small shelf on the wall right under the t.v. and used it for a DVD player and a couple of Dad's.. He had a sliver of space for a closet between the "bedroom" and "bathroom" and there was a small "pantry" between the mini-fridge and front (only) door.

It was small.. But it was home.

Stiles had been away from Beacon Hills for eight weeks when he figured it out. 

He felt sick when confronted with certain smells or tastes but could work around the disgusting smells of the factory ans be just fine... He felt nauseous more in the morning than in the evening... He had to use the bathroom more frequently.. He felt more emotional and his nipples were suddenly really sensitive.. Speaking of nipples.. His chest?, pecs?, breasts? were becoming puffy and swollen..

And he craved a lot of red meat.. As in RED meat.. 

He was pregnant.

Yeah. He was a man.. And it shouldn't be possible. 

But..

Werewolves, Wendigos, Kitsunes, Banshees, Dread Doctors, Ghost Riders, WereCoyotes, evil fox spirits, WereLions, Chimeras and Hellhounds were all a thing.. So.. The being a pregnant man thing?.. Not exactly out of the realm of possibilities.. Especially as Stiles indeed had all of the symptoms of pregnancy.

And it would explain the scent of strange wolf so intimately entwined with his own that made Derek assume that he was committing acts of infidelity..

And thanks to Derek's supersniffer Stiles knew that he was carrying a girl.. And apparently she was going to be a wolf like her other father..

Now Stiles faced a conundrum.. He could go back to Beacon Hills and tell Derek .. But.. Did Derek DESERVE to know?.. Stiles was going to need support and resources.. He had no idea how he was going to carry to term or give birth.. So Stiles should tell Derek.. Not for Derek's sake but for the sake of the baby and himself.. 

But.. Would anyone believe Stiles?

Derek had threatened his life.. Making the insinuation clear that Stiles would die if he ever went back. So Stiles might not have the chance to tell anyone back home the truth if he did go back now.. Maybe if he waited till he was far enough along that they would have no choice but to believe him?...

....

Months passed..

Stiles had been gone for three and a half months.. 

But the stains of his infidelity had tainted the Pack..

As now Scott's Mate Isaac Lahey carried the scent of a strange wolf too intimately on his being for it to be explained away or for Isaac to proclaim innocence.. But he did proclaim innocence.. Oh how he did proclaim! 

But Isaac was a WOLF and he had seen what had happened to Stiles and KNEW.. what COULD have, SHOULD have, been done to Stiles for his crime and yet Isaac had committed the same crime as Stiles and there could be only one punishment..

The Pack Alpha attacking Isaac realized much too late exactly what that smell of strange wolf on Isaac meant when the smell of strange wolf suddenly disappeared and Isaac began to bleed ..

It was suddenly all too clear..

Isaac barely survived the attack and realizing he had been pregnant and forced to miscarry by his own Mate had finished the job that the attack didn't do..

Isaac was found dead.. A wolfsbane bullet in his head and the gun that had fired it in his hand.. The note was written in the blood from his miscarriage..

Scott had gone feral and had to be put down..

Derek was the one with no one now.. Lydia, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Cora and Peter all left.. Derek was once again packless and Sheriff Stilinski rightfully hated his guts once he learned the truth.

Because being faced with what happened to Isaac made Derek realize that Stiles hadn't cheated on him.. No because now that he had smelled what Isaac had smelled like.. He knew .. That Stiles was pregnant.. 

Stiles was pregnant.. A pregnant man.. All alone out in the world.. 

Derek was lucky that Chris Argent still felt he owed Derek for what Kate did or Derek would be at serious risk of being hunted as a Packless Omega.. But as it was Chris felt he owed Derek enough to become Pack for Derek to have at least some Pack Bonds.

Derek searched far and wide, travelling, in search of Stiles..

He searched for four months.. 

When he got a call from Chris Argent.

Stiles was spotted back in Beacon Hills.

..

..

The job Stiles did was easy.. Like literally the easiest kind of work a person could do.. And it paid well.. Sure it smelled bad.. But in Stiles's mind that little factor was actually a plus.

He went to work every night and went home and slept through the day every day, he explained away the growing stomach to nosey coworkers as Beer Belly and talked up weekend barbeques and beer enough that they bought it.

He could feel his daughter moving more and more each day. 

He thought about names for her but it made him sad because that was something he shouldn't have to be thinking about alone.. In fact there was a lot he felt he shouldn't have to think about alone..

The more he thought about how he shouldn't have to be alone through this, the more he thought that maybe it was time to go back to Beacon Hills.. He was far enough along that Derek and the others were bound to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat.

..

..

Derek arrived at his loft.

Outside the door was a bundle wrapped in pink blankets.

And a note..

"I did what you said.. I stitched my heart back together and I found the little piece that you might still care about. Her name is Thana .. It was all I could think of when I held her for the last time." 

She was beautiful with thick black hair. She was perfect.

She was blue and still.

And born without taking a breath.. 

Derek could tell that she was born.. Like this.. It must have wrecked Stiles.. The note was stained with tears and smeared with blood and smelled like sadness and grief.

And the lingering scent left by Stiles smelled like too much blood.. Hemorrhaging.. Stiles was dying too..

Derek chased the scent and the blood..

Into the woods.

He found Stiles laying in a pool of blood.. Barely alive..

"Please.. Please don't die.." Derek begged as he held Stiles close "I love you.. Please .. Don't leave me."

Stiles let out a bloodchoked laugh "This is exactly how you told me you loved me the very first time.. I begged too.. Begged all of the Gods both old a new.. Pleaded with them for her to live.. I begged her to live.. I told her I loved her.." There were tears in Stiles's eyes "I begged you too.. Begged you to believe me.. Believe I didn't cheat on you.. Maybe if you hadn't cast me out she could have been born okay.. She might have been born alive.."

"I know.. I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault.. Don't die.. Please don't die.. Please.. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.. Just please.. Don't die.. Don't leave me.." Derek pleaded.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you.." Stiles whispered. "I came here to tell you about her.. To try to get help for when it was time to give birth and just think about the rest later like our relationship and if we could work things out .. I was actually considering giving you another chance.. Then I went into Preterm labor and our daughter was born not breathing and I tried to get her to breath.. I did.. And when nothing I did worked all I could think of was how it was all your fault.. Now all of those thoughts about giving you another chance.. Gone.. Along with that little piece of my heart that you might still care about."

"Stiles.. I never should have said that to you.. I care.. I never stopped caring." Derek sobbed.

"Did you know that Thana is an Arabic name?.. It means Death.. I wouldn't know that if I hadn't been looking up baby names.. I kept circling back to the T's.. I wanted to name her something that started with T to honor your mom.. I was originally thinking Tessa.. But then she was born not breathing and nothing I did could make her breath.. And I suddenly remembered Thana and thinking how messed up it was that there was a name in a baby name book that meant death.. And that was what stuck when I wrote that note.. I didn't plan or want to just leave her on your doorstep but last time I saw you, you threatened to kill me and I wasn't thinking straight because of how much blood I lost.. Turns out being a pregnant guy means no exit for the baby to be born out of.. So she just ripped her way out of my body.. Literally.. So all I could think was that I had to leave her for you to find then run because you still wanted me dead and .. I didn't.. I don't.. Want.. To.. Die.. I think?.. I think I wanted to live.. To have another chance to .. "

"Stiles?.. Stiles?.." Derek cried as he shook Stiles' limp body .. "Don't die.. Please.. Don't leave me.. I love you.. I'm so sorry.. I love you.. Please.."

But all of the Gods both old and new were just as silent with Derek as they were when Stiles had prayed to them for the life of their child..

**Author's Note:**

> ..  
> .. 
> 
> So
> 
> No Main Character Death TAG cuz Scott and Isaac weren't Main Characters in this story. 
> 
> and..
> 
> Stiles... Well.. I guess his fate is open to interpretation... I mean he could die.. But he could live.. Let me know what you think..


End file.
